


Self-Taught

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [62]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: College, Community: femslash100, F/F, Morning After, POV Holtzmann, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Jillian went out looking to get laid and picked up something altogether more interesting along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Holtzmann/Rebecca Gorin - mentor.

“I could really like you,” Jillian says, never one to leave a true statement unexpressed, propping her chin up on her hand. She went out looking to get laid and picked up something altogether more interesting along the way.

Rebecca pauses where she’s buttoning her jeans, raising an eyebrow. “Good to know,” she says, just as matter-of-factly, but with a hint of warmth. “So I take it you had fun?”

“Hell yeah,” Jillian says. She’d gotten bored with the scant pickings around the university’s local lesbian bar, so even though she was a good five years younger than any of the regulars, she opted for the older joint twenty miles south. Rebecca Gorin was certainly a surprise—tall, striking, obviously brilliant, with a copy of _The Exorcism of Anneliese Michel_ tucked in her briefcase.

“I have to get down to the lab,” Rebecca says, nudging her glasses further up her nose, “but if you’d like to stay over, I have over fifty episodes of _Unsolved Mysteries_ loaded on TiVo.” She gives Jillian’s bare body a once-over, a smile playing on her lips. “You seem like you enjoy a mystery.”

“You could say that,” Jillian says, and reaches for the remote, ready to get lost in the supremely unscientific (but nevertheless interesting) narrations of Robert Stack. As the front door shuts, Jillian smiles.


End file.
